


Une distraction

by Rainsong



Series: No Rest in This World [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accents, Antivan (Dragon Age) Language, Asexual Character, Asexual Josephine Montilyet, Bilingual, Bilingual Character(s), Biromantic Josephine Montilyet, Bisexual Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Bisexual Male Character, Dorian is Mr. Not Appearing in This Fic, Español | Spanish, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Français | French, Language Kink, M/M, Making Out, Orlesian (Dragon Age) Language, POV Third Person Limited, Polyamory, Present Tense, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Trans Male Character, Trans character by trans author, biromantic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: If anything, being a polyglot has only made other languages sexier to Rafael. It turns out, it's something he has in common with Josephine.(insert joke about Rafael being bilingual, biracial, and bisexual and/or being polyamorous, polysexual, and a polyglot here)This fic is written in English with some French and Spanish dialogue. This version features no in-line translations for French and Spanish; if you need them, see the version with translationshere.See work notes for trigger warnings.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Josephine Montilyet & Dorian Pavus, Josephine Montilyet/Male Trevelyan, Queerplatonic Josephine Montilyet/Dorian Pavus
Series: No Rest in This World [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099796
Kudos: 2





	Une distraction

**Author's Note:**

> A note on queerplatonic Josephine/Dorian:  
> I've been waffling on what to call them exactly. I headcanon Josephine as asexual biromantic, and of course Dorian is gay; they're both in love with and committed to Rafael, who is a bi trans man. I think they would both eventually be married to him but not each other (because what's the point of fanfic if not to create poly marriage customs?) and possibly be co-parents if they have kids. They're far more than just good friends or metamours: they have some degree of platonic intimacy; they spend time together without Raf; Josie's niblings call Dorian tío; they're probably each other's next of kin after Raf; and I think if they lost Raf, they would continue to live together, even if they didn't have any practical reason to do so, such as kids. In that hypothetical scenario, they would absolutely consider each other's feelings before dating someone new. I don't see Dorian ever agreeing to marry Josie, because of his principles, but otherwise I can see them acting more or less as partners in a practical sense.  
> So I think queerplatonic is the best label! Regardless, it's not a big factor in this fic, I just wanted to clarify that I'm not actually pairing Dorian with a female character in a romantic/sexual way or writing him as anything other than gay.
> 
>  **Trigger warnings:** Mention of top surgery scars.

“You seem distracted,” says Josephine, sinking down onto the couch next to Rafael.  
  
“You’re distracting,” he says, feeling a blush coming to his cheeks. Josephine smiles.  
  
“You have to stay focused around the dignitaries, my love. We’ve caused enough scandal.”  
  
Rafael kisses her, working a hand into her hair to start to pull out the pins.  
  
“You have to stop being so…” he says, against her lips. “Distracting.” It’s not as clever as he meant to be, but Josephine laughs and fumbles for the buttons of his shirt anyway.  
  
“What is it that was so distracting today?” she asks. Rafael kisses her to hide his embarrassment for a moment.  
  
“It’s cute when you speak Orlesian,” he confesses.  
  
“Oh? Comme ça?” she asks. She unhooks the last button of his shirt and brings a hand to his chest, lips hovering above his.  
  
“Ouais,” he breathes.  
  
She grins and pushes him back, straddling his hips.  
  
“Toi, t’es cute,” she says. “Et ce n’est pas juste toi qui était distrait, aujourd’hui.”  
  
“Non?”  
  
“Juste un peu.”  
  
“Comment ça?”  
  
“Dorian n’a pas rasé, hein?” she says, stroking his cheek where there’s still a bit of beard burn. Normally, Rafael’s own scruff is enough of a buffer against Dorian’s stubble, but he had unwisely chosen to shave it all yesterday. “Ça me rend un peu jalouse.”  
  
“Toi? Jalouse?”  
  
“Juste un peu,” she says. She kisses the sensitive, reddish spots along his jaw, and makes her way to his lips again. Her hand wanders down his chest to his hip and back up again, gently tracing the line of his scars before squeezing his nipple. Rafael inhales. She knows what she’s doing, and she’s enjoying it. Rafael finally figures out how to get under her shirt, and runs his hands along her back, slowly hiking up the silk.  
  
“Si je savais que ça t’excitait tant que ça, je ne t’aurai jamais parlé dans la langue de commerce,” says Josephine. Rafael smiles.  
  
“C’est pas toi qui me disait de ne pas me laisser distraire?”  
  
Josephine laughs, acknowledging the gap in her logic.  
  
“Peut-être pas,” she admits. “Mais peut-être que ça aiderait ta prononciation de le parler plus souvent.”  
  
“Hé! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de mal?”  
  
“Rien du tout,” says Josephine. Her eyes twinkle, and she smiles, then laughs. Rafael laughs too, and then they can’t stop. They drop any pretense of being sexy.  
  
“I love you,” says Josephine, when she can finally catch her breath.  
  
“Te amo, también,” says Rafael, and Josephine giggles again.  
  
“¡No empieces con eso!” she says.  
  
“¿Por qué no?”  
  
“Tu acento es lindo.”  
  
“Oh, ¿te distrae?”  
  
Josephine kisses him to hide her own blush.


End file.
